Settling In - A New Life
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: An accident in Star Labs leads to Gideon becoming human. Rip is there to help her learn about life in her new form while Jonas wants everyone to meet her. An Alternate Universe Timeship story for my Life After A Miracle Series.
1. A New Life

Author's Note – Just a small TimeShip AU for this Universe that I had to write. However, it is a one-shot, no follow-ups and no sequels.

You know who you are.

* * *

The ringing in his ears finally stopped and Rip managed to pull himself to a stand. He spotted Harry on the ground across the lab shaking his head trying to get his bearings.

Rip offered his hand, "You okay?"

Harry took the help to get to his feet, "I think we might have made a mistake with the calculations."

"Possibly," Rip replied wryly before calling, "Gideon, give me an update on the rest of the team." He frowned when he received no reply, "Gideon? Gideon, answer me?" Panic began to build when she didn't talk to him, "Gideon?" At the silence he shook his head, "No, no, no, no," he stopped when Harry grabbed his arms.

"Calm down," Harry ordered, "Anything could have happened. It could just be a disconnection in her speech functions."

"Rip," Cisco's voice came suddenly, "You need to get up to the infirmary now."

The two men shared a confused look before running, reaching the room Rip skidded to a halt and Harry slammed into him. They stared in astonishment at the woman lying on the bed unconscious while Caitlin performed some checks.

Rip tried to say something as he stared at the woman but couldn't quite find the words.

"Who is she?" Harry broke the silence.

Cisco and Caitlin both winced looking at Rip who was still staring speechless.

"It's Gideon," Rip finally managed to say.

Harry stared at him before looking at the woman and back at Rip, "Gideon?" he pointed to the ceiling, "As in Gideon, Gideon."

They all nodded.

Rip slowly moved to the bed and looked down at the unconscious woman on the bed. He reached out to gently brush a lock of hair back from her face before looking up at Caitlin, "Is she okay?"

"As far as I can tell she's perfectly healthy," Caitlin told him.

Rip nodded before turning his attention back to Gideon who let out a soft sigh suddenly, "Gideon," he called, his hand resting on her cheek, "Gideon, its okay. You're safe."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with a sigh, "Captain?"

"I'm here," Rip breathed softly.

She smiled sleepily before her eyes widened and panic filled them, "No," she cried holding out her arms staring in shock at them, "No."

Everyone flinched when several lights exploded while Gideon screamed panicked.

"Gideon," Rip called, pulling her close to him, "Calm down. You need to calm down."

"I...I..." she stuttered her fingers gripping his T-shirt as he held her close.

Rip rocked her, softly hushing tucking her against him tightly, "Come on, Gideon just take a few deep breaths for me," he smiled when she shakily followed his instructions, "That's it. That's my girl. Deep breaths."

Gideon's breathing became normal but she still held onto Rip who hadn't released his hold on her.

"Better?" Rip asked, gently rubbing circles on her back.

Gideon looked up at him and Rip saw the beautiful storm-grey eyes he'd only ever seen in his mindscape, "I don't understand, Captain. I shouldn't be like this."

"I can't explain," Rip murmured rocking gently, "But we'll work this out. Okay?"

She nodded against his chest closing her eyes as she rested against him.

"Rip," Caitlin interrupted a few minutes later, "It's nearly time to pick up Jonas. Do you want one of us to go?"

"No," Gideon spoke up, "Jonas is more important."

Rip hesitated for a moment before he nodded, "I will be back soon."

Gideon squeezed his hand, "I am looking forward to meeting him face to face."

Rip kissed her forehead, "He's going to love you."

x

Jonas came charging out of the school making Rip smile.

"What's this?" he asked when Jonas thrust a piece of paper at him excitedly. He read it quickly, understanding his son's enthusiasm instantly, "A city wide science fair with some of the school projects being entered."

"Miss Meadows said mine is going to be in it," Jonas bounced.

Rip grinned, "That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you."

Jonas beamed back, "And Cisco can come and Caitlin and Lisa and Harry..."

"Okay," Rip cut him off taking his hand to start them walking to the car, "I know they will all want to come."

"Can I tell Mr Donaldson when we get to the shop?" Jonas asked when he climbed into the car making Rip wince slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jonas I know I promised we'd go to the shop after school today," he said feeling guilty at the look of disappointment on his son's face, "But something has happened that I need to go back to Star Labs for."

"Okay," Jonas sighed.

Rip squeezed his son's hand before clipping him into his seatbelt, "There's something I want you to see there anyway. And you can tell Cisco all about the science fair."

A smile touched Jonas' lips and Rip smiled back climbing into the drivers' seat heading to the lab hoping that Gideon was alright.

x

Gideon sat on the bed examining her hands wondering how the nails were so perfect when she'd just come into being. She didn't feel as safe as she had when her Captain had her in his embrace, the warmth of his body against hers while she heard the beating of his heart. It was a sensation she never believed she would feel.

Mr Ramon and Dr Wells had left with her Captain to check the rest of the building after the explosion as well as to try to work out how she had come into being. Dr Snow was sitting close by checking the results of the tests she had performed on Gideon's new body.

"Here," a glass of water was set on the small table in front of her by Dr Snow, "I want you to drink this. I'm going to get you something to eat then I want to do a few more tests just to make sure everything is alright now you're..."

"Human," Gideon finished for her softly before adding, "Thank you, Dr Snow."

"Caitlin," she corrected squeezing Gideon's shoulder, "We're family remember."

Her cheeks began to heat up, much to her bemusement, she was relieved when the other woman left her. Alone in the room Gideon took some time to explore the body she had. Examining the pale skin and the long flowing brown hair, the strange feelings when she drew her finger softly across the back of her hand, looking at her legs and the way her toes curled.

Sliding her fingers across where her Captain had kissed her Gideon smiled. Even if this was only temporary she would get to experience how it felt to be human for a while. She would be able to hug her Captain properly, the way he had once told her he sometimes wished she could.

* * *

Rip listened to Jonas chatter about his day at school as they walked into the lab. He grimaced at the mess the place was in after their 'little accident' earlier that day. Reaching the infirmary Rip smiled seeing Gideon sitting on the bed, now dressed in a pair of leggings and Star Labs sweater.

"Gideon!" Jonas cried before Rip could say anything.

Rip turned to him, "You know her?"

Jonas nodded, "I've seen her in my dreams."

Stunned he watched Jonas run over and climb onto the bed beside the now human AI. Gideon hesitantly wrapped her arms around the little boy who attached himself to her in a tight hug.

"How is she?" Rip asked Caitlin while Jonas started telling Gideon all about the science fair.

Caitlin smiled, "She's completely healthy. I've found no information on why she's suddenly human but Cisco and Harry are looking into it further. I've pulled together some clothes for her to use for the next few days."

Rip reached out wrapping an arm around Caitlin in a brief hug, "Thank you."

He headed over to the bed not seeing the smile on Caitlin's lips that he had initiated a hug with her something even a few months before he would never do.

"Captain," Gideon smiled when he joined them, Jonas still holding her.

"Well Caitlin said you can leave," he said, frowning at the panic that covered her face,

"What's wrong?"

Gideon looked up at him with wide eyes, "Where will I go?"

Rip stared at her confused but it was Jonas who answered, "You come home with us."

"I do?"

"Of course," Rip rested his hand on her shoulder, "It's always been your home too."

x

The house was different seeing it like this. Although Gideon didn't get a chance to hesitate because Jonas had a hold of her hand pulling her inside.

"Okay," Rip said, "Jonas, get your homework out and I'll be down to help once Gideon is settled."

The little boy nodded and Gideon followed Rip up the stairs.

"I know this room is a little bare," Rip said leading her into the small bedroom, "But you can fix it up however you want."

"If this is permanent," Gideon noted.

Rip caught her hand and pulled her into an embrace, "We will deal with this. Okay?"

"Yes, Captain Hunter," she replied, making him chuckle.

Resting his head against hers Rip murmured, "You might want to try using my name, Gideon. Now you're human."

Her cheeks began to burn again and she was relieved that he was hugging her so he didn't see.

"Daddy, I'm ready," Jonas' voice interrupted them.

Rip pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll call you for dinner."

When he left Gideon stood in the middle of the room. She placed the bag Caitlin had given her when she left Star Labs on the bed. Opening it she found a few changes of clothes along with a pair of pyjamas. Caitlin had also included a note giving the clothing sizes for her body. Turning to the full-sized mirror on the wall Gideon slid off the clothes she was wearing and studied her body. As an AI she had been aware of how humans looked when they wore no coverings but seeing her own body was strange.

After several minutes studying her new form fully Gideon redressed and pulled the brush through her hair finding she liked the feel of the bristles. With nothing to do she decided to head to the living area, perhaps she could help with dinner or Jonas with his homework.

Walking down the stairs she stood on the bottom step watching Rip and Jonas sitting at the dining room table working through the boy's homework for the night. It was such a wonderful sight to see the man she'd watched over for so long with the son he adored. After all the heartache he had endured it was good to see him happy.

x

Rip looked up from helping Jonas work through his homework to see Gideon standing watching them. He motioned her to join them.

"We'll be finished soon," he told her, "Why don't you relax?"

He forced himself not to laugh at the way Gideon stiffly sat on the couch trying not to disturb them. It took another twenty minutes to finish the problems Jonas had. Rip helped him pack his work away, sending Jonas to put it in its place in the hallway before letting him go join Gideon on the couch. It was comforting that the little boy seemed to have no problem accepting the fact that Gideon was now in human form despite always knowing her as an AI.

Leaving them alone watching cartoons Rip headed into the kitchen to make them all dinner.

In hindsight something a little easier to eat than spaghetti would have been a better idea for Gideon who had never used the utensils before.

Rip did his best not to laugh at the mess she ended up in, giving her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder when he couldn't hold it in anymore making Jonas laugh as well.

She cleaned herself and changed into the pyjamas she had been given before joining them again for their movie that night.

Rip could see she wasn't sure of her place with them, reaching out he tugged her across the couch so she was sitting on Jonas' other side.

x

"Daddy, can Gideon read my story tonight?" Jonas asked when he was told it was time for bed.

Surprise covered Gideon's face at the request and she turned to her Captain hoping his feelings weren't hurt by this, surprised to find him smiling.

"If Gideon doesn't mind," he said.

"Of course not," Gideon assured the boy, "I would love to."

Rip grinned before tapping his son's arm, "Go get ready for bed and we'll be up in a minute."

Jonas nodded before scrambling away.

"Are you upset that he has requested that I read to him?" Gideon asked worriedly.

Rip laughed shaking his head, "Of course not. I'm just giving him some time to get changed since he's now a big boy and doesn't need my help anymore."

"That makes you sad," Gideon said softly, her hand moving to stroke his cheek.

He leaned into her hand confessing, "A little." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rip stood catching her hand pulling her to her feet, "Come on, he'll be in bed and waiting for his story."

Gideon allowed him to lead her up the stairs, entering Jonas' bedroom they took a seat on either side of his bed and Rip handed her the book they were in the middle of. She enjoyed listening to her Captain read to his son, his voice became beautifully melodic and it always captured her.

But tonight was her turn. Clearing her throat she began to read, smiling at the way Jonas cuddled close to her. When she finished the chapter Rip took the book returning it to its place before he kissed his son's head.

"Goodnight," he murmured to the boy, "I love you."

"Night, Daddy I love you," Jonas replied before he turned to her, "Goodnight, Gideon I love you."

A wave of warmth filled her and Gideon kissed the boy's forehead whispering without thought, "I love you too."

x

Gideon lay in the bed she was using trying to sleep but not able to because sleep was a completely foreign concept to her. Throwing back the covers she thought of what she would normally do throughout the night and decided that was probably what she needed to do before she would be able to relax. Sliding off the bed Gideon walked quietly to Jonas' bedroom to check on him. She stood in the doorway just watching the little boy sleep curled around his pillow. He resembled his mother so much when he was asleep whereas he always seemed more like Rip when awake.

Assured the boy was resting comfortably Gideon left the room turning to the one which held her slumbering Captain. Opening the door, she smiled to see him sleeping in the middle of the bed, she knew how long it took him to do so. She loved to watch him sleep so deeply, he hadn't always, and Gideon was happy he'd found peace.

"Gideon?" his sleep filled voice pulled her back to the room seeing him sit up, "Are you okay?"

Heat covered her cheeks again, "I'm sorry," she stammered, wincing when he switched the lamp on.

Rubbing his hand over his face he motioned her inside, "Close the door so we don't disturb Jonas."

Gideon closed the door leaning against it as he watched her.

"Come here," Rip slid out of bed and wrapped his arm around Gideon moving her so she was sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, "What's wrong?"

Gideon frowned not sure what to say, not sure how to explain it to him but she didn't have to as he suddenly asked, "Can't sleep?"

Sighing Gideon shook her head smiling when he hugged her close, "It is not something I am used to. I'm..." she hesitated trying to find the right word, "Afraid."

Rip hugged her tighter pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "Do you want to stay here with me?"

Gideon nodded before asking worriedly, "Is that appropriate?"

"Will it make you feel better?"

She nodded again.

"You're my Gideon," he reminded her, "It's no one else's business."

At his reassurance she smiled slightly. Rip drew back the covers allowing her to get in one side. Sliding back into bed Rip switched the lamp off before gathering Gideon close to him. She tucked her head just beneath his chin, sliding her arm around his waist and took several deep breaths. With Rip's warmth against her and his hand gently stroking her back, Gideon fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

Rip woke feeling a warm soft body pressed against him. Opening his eyes he smiled to see Gideon fast asleep cuddled close to him. Slowly he eased away being careful not to wake her. She murmured at the loss of his warmth but didn't waken while Rip wrapped the quilt around her pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

It felt odd not having her to talk to while he made breakfast, but he went through the morning routine getting Jonas ready for school listening for any sounds she was awake. When time came for them to leave Gideon was still fast asleep, Rip wrote a note letting her know where they'd gone before ushering Jonas out the door.

Rip dropped his son off at school, stopping off briefly at the lab to check everything was fine there. Harry told him they were cleaning up, not to worry and just spend time with Gideon while they worked out why she had become human.

Returning to the house, it was odd to have to open the door himself, Rip found Gideon was now awake and prowling around the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Rip asked making her jump slightly that she hadn't realised he was there.

Gideon nodded, "I did not know what to do."

Rip smiled, "How about something simple? Toast?"

"That sounds..." she hesitated, "Nice?"

"I'll make you some," Rip told her.

x

Gideon watched her Captain as he tidied up his kitchen while she finished the mug of tea he had made for her to go with the toast. She loved how much pride he had in his home, how he kept it clean and tidy as much as he could with a seven-year-old child, just like the Waverider.

"So," Rip turned to her, "What do you want to do today?"

Gideon looked at him confusion covering her face, "I do not know. I have never had a form before Captain, it is slightly overwhelming. All the choices there suddenly are."

Rip moved to her side and took her hand, "How about we walk around the city then go for lunch?"

"That sounds nice," Gideon smiled at him, happy he'd cut the choices down to one.

"Jonas will be staying with Clarissa tonight anyway," he reminded her, "So we can do something tonight as well if you want. Okay?"

"I would like that," Gideon replied.

Rip kissed her cheek, "Go, have a shower and get dressed. We'll head out once you're ready."

Gideon nodded and started towards the stairs, pausing she turned back to him, "What if this is permanent?"

Rip walked over and gently pushed her hair back behind her ear, "We will work it out, Gideon. No matter what form you're in we are a family. Now go and get ready so I can show you the city."

Smiling at him she slipped away and walked up the stairs.

x

Rip kept his arm wrapped around Gideon's waist as they walked through the park he would take Jonas to every Sunday. It was an absolute joy watching Gideon interact with the world. She was as innocent as Jonas in many ways, taking in everything with enthusiasm and wonder.

"Do you want to go and get some lunch now?" Rip asked aware of the time.

"Oh," Gideon frowned slightly, "Must we leave already?"

Rip mused for a moment before he shook his head, "Come on. I have an idea."

He moved her to the nearby picnic tables finding one in the sun which also gave her a good view of all the people in the park.

"I'll be back soon," he promised heading over to the small cafe nearby.

Getting a small selection of sandwiches, as well as some cold drinks, he returned to find Gideon watching the children in the park with a smile on her face.

"I thought," he placed everything on the table, "We could have lunch here."

Taking his hand for a moment Gideon gave him a smile, "I am glad you are here with me, Captain. I would not want to explore being human with anyone else."

* * *

"Is everything alright, Clarissa?" Rip asked when he answered his phone, which was an odd experience.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "I'm just stuck in traffic and I don't think I'll be able to collect Jonas."

"Not a problem," Rip replied, "We will pick him up take him for dinner and you can either join us or we'll drop him off."

"I'll call you once I know what I'll be able to do," Clarissa sighed, "It is a parking lot here."

Rip chuckled, "I'll talk to you soon."

Hanging up he turned to Gideon who was studying the dresses in the shop window they were standing outside, her head tilted in thought.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned when Rip touched her arm to get her attention.

He shook his head, "We just need to pick up Jonas from school. Clarissa is having some issues with traffic. I thought we could go for dinner before we drop him off."

Gideon frowned slightly.

"What?"

"Something easy to eat," she said softly, a pink tinge colouring her cheeks, "If I am eating in public."

"How about pizza," he told her with a slight smirk before he hugged her, "You'll get used to these things soon. I promise."

Gideon rested in his arms for a moment before she pulled away, "We must go if we are to get to the school in time."

Rip took her hand and they started back to the car.

x

Leading Gideon to his usual spot Rip leaned against the wall to wait for Jonas. He frowned confused as there seemed to be a lot of murmured conversations amongst the other parents but before he could mull it over the bell rang.

Jonas ran over skidding to a halt confused to see Rip and Gideon standing there, "Where's Grandma?"

"Grandma is stuck in traffic," Rip told him opening his arms to his son up for a hug, "We'll drop you off after we go for dinner."

Jonas threw himself at Rip who lifted him and gave him a big hug, dropping him to the ground again Rip smiled seeing Jonas hug Gideon hello.

"You have to meet Miss Meadows," Jonas said suddenly, he started to tug Gideon over to where his teacher stood.

Rip nodded to her to go and watched smiling as the woman who taught his son met the 'mysterious' Gideon Jonas spoke of all the time. He was pulled away from the scene when his phone began to ring again.

"Evelyn?" Rip answered it concerned.

"Rip," she said, "I'm stuck in traffic. Clarissa said you're picking up Jonas, could you pick Adam up as well?"

"Of course," Rip assured her, "We're taking Jonas for dinner, he'll be ecstatic for Adam to join us. Hang on and I'll pass you over to Mrs Weaver for you to give permission."

Waiting while Mrs Weaver spoke with Evelyn, Rip watched Gideon's interaction with Miss Meadows. He smiled slightly amused that Gideon held Jonas by the shoulders keeping him in front of her as a protective shield during the conversation with the other woman.

"Alright, Mr Hunter," Mrs Weaver handed him back his phone, "I have received permission for you to take Adam with you. Enjoy your weekend."

Rip nodded before moving to join the others, "Alright, let's go and get some dinner. Adam, we will drop you off at home afterwards."

x

Gideon smiled listening to the chatter from the two boys watching how her Captain listened attentively to them. He allowed them both to choose their own meal, making sure they would eat it before letting them head to the small play area to run around.

"What would you like?" Rip asked her while she read the menu for the fourth time.

Grimacing slightly Gideon looked over at him, "I do not know. I do not know what I will like."

"Okay, how about we get you one with just cheese," Rip suggested, "Since we know you do like that and you can try what I get. Okay?"

"That sounds agreeable, Captain," she smiled.

"And you should use my name, Gideon," he reminded her for the tenth time that day.

Her cheeks heated again, she knew she should use his name but he had been 'Captain' to her for so long that it was a hard habit to break, "I will try...Rip."

When he smiled at her Gideon felt her cheeks heat even more before she dropped her eyes to study the menu again, relieved when the waitress arrived to take their order.

"What's wrong?" Rip asked once the waitress left, reaching out to take her hand.

Gideon gave him a forced smile, "Nothing, Cap...Rip."

"You're lying to me," Rip said softly before gently brushing a lock of hair back from her face, "Whatever is bothering you let me help."

Shaking her head Gideon sighed, "I am just a little overwhelmed, Rip. There are so many people and so many choices and I..."

"It's alright," Rip soothed when she trailed off, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been pushing you so much. If you want we can get the food to go."

"No," she smiled at him, "The boys are enjoying themselves."

Squeezing her hand Rip nodded, "Once we drop them off we'll go home and you can relax."

Relief covered her face and she squeezed his hand back, "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

Evelyn hushed her little girl before settling her into her crib in the lounge. She heard the boys before the bell was rung.

"Mommy," Adam grinned when she opened the door, "We went for pizza."

Evelyn gave him a hug hello, "That sounds great," looking up she started to greet Rip stopping when she saw the unknown, beautiful woman standing with him.

"Can I show Jonas my new game?" Adam asked pulling attention back to him.

Evelyn nodded.

"Five minutes, Jonas," Rip called as the two boys thundered up the stairs.

"Come in," Evelyn stepped back allowing them inside.

Rip gently rested his hand on the woman's back guiding her inside to the lounge. Evelyn smiled at the way he instantly moved to look at Ruth who gurgled waving her arms and legs at her admirer. Glancing up she spotted the other woman watching Rip also with a fond smile on her lips.

"I am so sorry," he said suddenly, "I need to introduce you. Evelyn, this is my dear friend Gideon."

Surprise filled her but she instantly offered her hand to the other woman, "It's so nice to meet you. Jonas talks about you all the time. Are you here for long?"

"It is currently undecided," Gideon replied, her voice soft, "But it is lovely to meet you also."

x

Rip turned back from introducing Gideon to Evelyn to look down at the baby smiling up at him again.

"You can pick her up if you want," Evelyn told him with an amused smile.

Rip smiled back and gently lifted the baby into his arms, "Hello," he cooed softly, "How are you today? Yes, yes you're such a good girl."

"I will be back in a minute," Evelyn said, "I picked up something for Jonas."

Nodding Rip continued to gently bounce Ruth suddenly aware that he was being watched closely.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rip asked Gideon.

Surprise covered her face, "I do not know if that is a good idea, Captain."

Rip chuckled, "It'll be alright. Sit down and I'll rest her onto your arms."

Gideon licked her lips following his instructions, letting out a soft gasp when he placed Ruth into her arms. Rip watched his best friend hold the child smiling at the look of wonder in her eyes as she gazed down at Ruth.

"Captain," Gideon whispered, "You should take her back now."

Understanding she was overwhelmed by the sudden emotions she was feeling, Rip took Ruth out of Gideon's arms and cooed to her some more before placing her back in her crib.

"Here," Evelyn appeared with a carrier bag, "It's the raincoat and wellington boots for Jonas I picked up."

"Thank you," Rip took the bag, "I forgot all about them."

Evelyn patted his arm, "It's not a problem."

Rip quickly checked his watch, "We should get going. I need to get Jonas to Clarissa's."

"It was so nice to meet you, Gideon," Evelyn said, "And I hope we get a chance to talk properly at some point."

Gideon gave a small smile back, "As do I."

x

Clarissa opened the door as they walked towards it, catching Jonas in a hug when he ran over.

"Hello, Sunshine," she greeted him.

"Hi, Grandma," Jonas grinned at her, "Have you met Gideon yet?"

Clarissa shook her head, having been warned of their latest incident, "No, I haven't."

Jonas turned and ran over to Gideon grabbing her hand, pulling her forward, "Grandma, this is Gideon."

Clarissa gave the woman standing before her looking very nervous a warm smile, "It's nice to meet you like this, Gideon."

"And you, Mrs Stein," Gideon replied softly, surprised when the older woman hugged her tightly.

"Clarissa," she said, "I'm always Clarissa to family."

Gideon nodded.

"Jonas," Rip called, "We are going to go home now. Have fun with Grandma tonight, I will call before you go to bed and we will see you tomorrow after swimming lessons."

Jonas threw his arms around Rip for a hug before he turned and hugged Gideon, "You will meet us for lunch?"

"I promise," Gideon told him.

Jonas nodded before he ran inside the house and Rip chuckled, "We'll see you tomorrow, Clarissa."

* * *

Gideon changed into her pyjamas and walked downstairs where her Captain was waiting for her. She had enjoyed her day, but being human was so complicated and she had at points just wanted to run away to hide.

Reaching the living room Rip looked over from where he was sitting on the couch and gave her a warm smile making her smile back. Gideon was so grateful that her Captain had been with her all day, helping her navigate the strange new world she was in.

He motioned her to join him, "I have a movie ready for us to watch, unless you want to watch one of your cooking shows."

Gideon slid onto the couch at his side, "A cooking show please, Captain."

He opened his mouth before shaking his head, "Of course."

Rip turned on the television, making her smile that he had the channel selected ready for her. Leaning back against the cushions Gideon rested her head against Rip's shoulder, a smile touching her lips when he wrapped his arm around her moving her to rest against his chest instead.

Gideon took several deep breaths closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rip asked as she cuddled into him, her arm wrapping around his waist.

"It has been a good day, Captain," she sighed softly looking up at him, "But there were times I was so…"

Rip gently stroked her cheek, "What?"

"Overwhelmed," she whispered, "Yes, that is the best word I can use."

He frowned worriedly, "Did I push you too much?"

"No," she assured, "It is just…I found there were times that my emotions seemed to bubble up and I am not sure how to…"

"It's okay," Rip hushed when she trailed off upset.

Gideon frowned, "I am supposed to be able to anticipate and adapt to any situation. It is how I was programmed."

"You're human now, Gideon," Rip reminded her, "You're not programmed anymore."

Frustration filled her and she pulled back from him, "I am not supposed to be like this."

"Hey," Rip took her face in his hands, "Listen to me, Gideon. It will get easier, I promise you and I am here. I will help you through this."

"You promise?" she whispered.

Rip rested his forehead against hers staring deep into her eyes, "I promise."

x

The yawns coming from Gideon made Rip smile while he watched her try to keep her eyes open as he talked to Jonas. Hanging up with his son he turned to the human form of his best friend sitting on the couch watching him.

"You should go and get some sleep," Rip noted, frowning at the fear that flitted across her face, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head slightly Gideon dropped her eyes, "It is…silly."

Taking a seat at her side Rip caught her hand, "No, it's not. Whatever it is it is perfectly fine for you to feel that way. You can tell me."

"I…" she whispered, "I'm still afraid of sleep."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders Rip held her close before asking, "Do you want to sleep beside me again tonight?"

Gideon nodded against his chest not looking up at him. Rip smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Come on," Rip caught Gideon's hand and tugged her to her feet, "You need to sleep."

x

Gideon crawled into the bed sighing when she dropped her head on the pillow, she heard Rip chuckle from nearby.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" he said.

Looking up she saw he'd changed into his sleepwear and gave him a slight smile, "I am not used to this."

"I know," he soothed, "You will learn though. It will get much easier as time goes by."

Rip switched off the main light leaving only the lamp on at his side of the bed before he slid into his side of the bed. Gideon moved instantly to rest against her Captain, arm wrapping around his waist as she tucked her head beneath his chin taking a deep breath.

Rip wrapped his arms around her, sliding one hand slowly up and down her back comfortingly.

"I am scared now I am different from what I was," Gideon whispered as she burrowed close to him sleep pulling her down, "But with you, Captain I want to stay like this. To stay in your arms."

Rip tightened his embrace, "I'm always happy to have you here and, if this is permanent, then this is where you'll stay."

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked dreamily as she fought sleep.

Sliding his hand up into her hair Rip murmured, "You're my Gideon."

"Captain?" she whispered.

"I'm here, Gideon," Rip breathed.

She let out a soft sigh of contentment at his words, "You always are."


	2. The Mysteries Of Sleep And Food

Author's Note: I said I wouldn't do any sequel to A New Life but, I got a fic request on Tumblr and this idea settled in my head so here it is.

Enjoy.

* * *

Gideon sighed happily as she began wake up. Cuddling deeper into the warm cocoon she was in just wanting to stay here where everything was simple and uncomplicated.

As her mind became clearer, which was a bizarre thing for her to cope with not instantly being aware of everything the moment she was conscious, Gideon realised she was alone in the bed when she had fallen asleep holding onto her Captain.

It was a concept that was truly foreign to her to sleep, something she had watched her beloved Captain do for many years and wondered about. It was now something she had done a great deal of in the past few days.

Turning to the side to check the clock beside her, she stared in surprise at the time.

"Well, good morning," Rip's amused voice came from the other side making her turn to find him leaning against the doorframe, "It's nice to see you awake at last."

Gideon felt her cheeks burn, the way they did so often when he smiled at her.

"Grab a quick shower and get dressed," Rip told her, "If you still want to meet Jonas for lunch that is."

"Of course, Captain," she replied softly.

"Use my name, Gideon," he shook his head as he left her to get ready.

Sliding out of the warm comfortable bed, Gideon headed for her shower.

x

She'd now been human for approximately forty-two hours and there were a few things Gideon had learned already.

Firstly, she needed to sleep, a lot, but could only manage to do so when Rip was with her. When she was alone Gideon just couldn't relax enough to enter the state, terrified something would happen but when her Captain was holding her, she could fall asleep easily because she knew he would keep her safe.

Secondly, she enjoyed the sensation of standing beneath warm water letting it flow down over her body and soak her long hair. The scent of the soap and shampoo made her smile as she cleaned herself. Her Captain had bought ones specifically for her when they were out the day before. A simple gesture designed to make her feel comfortable in her new form, one that made her so grateful to have him with her as she learned about her new life.

Thirdly, was the fact she needed to eat but she didn't quite like it. Food that was not completely solid, with a sauce or if she needed to use cutlery meant Gideon would make a mess to rival Jonas when he was a toddler. Even though her Captain had been unable to hide his mirth at those times, he hugged her tightly and promised it would get easier.

She hoped he was right.

* * *

Rip smiled when Gideon descended the stairs, looking beautiful in the dress she was wearing with her long hair falling around her shoulders and her smile bright.

"I'm ready, Captain," she told him.

Shaking his head Rip caught her hand, "Gideon, you're human now. You should use my name."

Her cheeks coloured in a blush and she dropped her eyes shyly, "I will try…Rip," she promised again.

Rip reached out and gently stroked her cheek before touching her chin so she would look up at him, "I know it's strange and I'm here for you but calling me Captain might bring attention we don't want. Okay?"

Gideon nodded.

Rip pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Come on, we'll be late if we don't move."

"Late?" Gideon frowned confused checking the time.

"I thought you'd want to see Jonas at his swimming lesson," Rip smiled with a shrug.

Gideon smiled at the thought and nodded, "Yes."

"Then let's go."

x

Clarissa smiled to herself as Jonas talked about what they were going to be doing today in his lessons. The little boy was a complete joy to be around and she loved being his grandmother.

To her surprise, it hadn't taken any persuasion to get Rip to allow her to take Jonas to swimming lessons. Rip agreed that the little boy should know how to swim and not learn the same way he had. Clarissa had decided not to ask the question.

Opening the car door to allow the little boy out, she smiled when he took her hand as he knew he should in the car park.

"Daddy!" Jonas cried joyfully when they reached the door to the leisure centre finding two people waiting for them, "Gideon."

Clarissa smiled as Jonas ran across the small space and threw himself at his father, seeing the human form of the AI who watched over them smile at the scene.

"Good morning," Clarissa greeted them, "I didn't expect to see you until lunch."

Rip smiled, letting his son go so he could hug Gideon, "I thought Gideon would like to see Jonas at his lesson."

Nodding Clarissa checked her watch, "And we need to get inside so Jonas can get ready. Come on, Sunshine."

Jonas nodded and took her hand. As they started inside Clarissa smiled slightly seeing Rip rest his hand on Gideon's lower back. To guide her inside as the gentleman he was but it was also protective and a little possessive.

"Alright," Rip said, "I'll take Jonas to get changed, why don't you ladies find seats for us?"

Clarissa nodded, "Of course." Seeing Gideon's nerves at being separated from Rip, Clarissa took her arm, "It will give us a chance to chat and you to tell me stories where he can't overhear."

Gideon laughed softly and walked with Clarissa to the spectator seats where they found three together at the front. Gideon sat studying the pool, Clarissa smiled to see she was mesmerised by the gentle movement of the water.

Suddenly the peace was shattered as the kids appeared and all jumped into the water to get to their starting positions. Jonas saw them and waved, Gideon gave him a small wave back. Rip arrived in the spectator area and slid into the seat at Gideon's side, his arm automatically resting around her.

Rip's unthinking gesture caused countless murmurs and a wave of interest from all the mother's sitting around. Clarissa sighed irritated at them, she spent a lot of time keeping the vultures away from him. It surprised her how naïve he was when it came to that sort of thing but considering Rip's upbringing, and the fact he'd fallen for Miranda when he was young, it made sense.

x

Evelyn Thomas cooed to her baby girl she was carrying in the papoose while she headed to the spectator area of the pool. Checking who was there she smiled seeing Clarissa but was surprised to see Rip was sitting also. However, Evelyn mused, seeing Gideon sitting at Rip's side it made sense. She was visiting so Evelyn assumed Rip was showing off Jonas to his friend.

She started towards them finding her way was blocked by one of the other mothers.

"Freya," Evelyn gave her a smile, assuming she wanted to see the baby, "How are you?"

"Good," the other woman replied before continuing quickly, "You're friends with Jonas Hunter's father, right?"

Suspicion instantly hit her before Evelyn nodded, "Yes."

"Who is the woman?" Freya asked, several of the other mothers leaning in to hear the answer.

Evelyn rolled her eyes but knew that she'd get no peace or away from them until she answered.

"She's Rip's friend from back home. I think they went to college together," Evelyn told them, "She's here to visit for a while."

Freya glanced over at the people in question, "Are you sure they're friends? I mean look at the way she's all over him."

Evelyn looked round the other woman to where Gideon was leaning against Rip laughing at something his arm was around her, but they were old friends and obviously comfortable with one another.

"Well, that's his business," Evelyn replied sharply before she slid round the other woman and made her way to her original destination.

The moment she reached them Evelyn saw Rip's eyes instantly fall on Ruth.

"You know how to make a girl feel special," Evelyn laughed as she undid the straps and lifted her daughter out, passing Ruth to Rip.

Rip happily took the little girl into his arms, "Hello, beautiful girl," he bounced her, getting smiles and happy gurgles.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I'm feeling a little slighted."

The other two women laughed.

"It's nice to see you again, Gideon," Evelyn said, taking her seat.

Gideon gave her a smile, "And you, Mrs Thomas."

"Evelyn," she corrected, frowning confused when Rip snorted in amusement.

He shook his head, eyes not moving from Ruth, "Don't ask."

x

Gideon smiled watching Rip reluctantly hand the baby girl to her mother when the lesson ended. She was relieved by how well she'd done having a conversation with Evelyn. She knew Clarissa and Rip were listening closely in case either of them needed to step in but Rip only had to do so once.

"Would you like to join us all for lunch?" Gideon asked, catching the surprised looks on Clarissa and Rip's faces at the invitation.

Evelyn smiled at her, "I would love to but unfortunately Kevin's mother is visiting and he's picking her up just now. Maybe another time, if you're still in town."

Gideon nodded. She knew how much Rip valued Evelyn and Kevin Thomas' friendship, especially as they were normal, compared to everyone else he knew.

"I'd like that," Gideon told her.

Evelyn gave her a quick smile before she and Rip left to get their sons.

"That was unexpected," Clarissa said, "Inviting Evelyn for lunch with us."

Gideon smiled, "Jonas and Adam would like it while I enjoyed speaking with Evelyn."

Clarissa squeezed her hand, "That's good. It can't be easy talking to those who don't know your previous form."

"I worry I will say something that isn't right," Gideon confessed.

"You're doing fine," Clarissa assured her, "Come on, let's fetch the boys and go for lunch."

Warmed by the older woman's words and affection, Gideon smiled following her to meet Rip and Jonas.

x

Jonas took Gideon's hand as they started out the leisure centre, telling her what he'd learned that day and how well he'd done.

Rip watched them with a smile on his face as he walked with Clarissa behind them.

"I was thinking," he spoke up, "That since it's such a nice day we get some sandwiches and drinks then have a picnic in the park."

Gideon turned giving him a grateful smile that he wasn't taking her somewhere she would have to try and use cutlery.

"What do you think, Jonas?" Clarissa asked.

Jonas nodded, always happy to go to the park before he paused and asked, "Will I still get the cake you promised?"

Rip turned to Clarissa with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he did so well in school this week, I promised we would get a treat at lunch today," Clarissa explained, "And yes, we will pick up a few cakes for after lunch."

Jonas grinned and Rip shook his head in defeat.

"Okay," Rip smiled, "We can get some cake for after lunch."

They walked to the park and found a bench in the sunshine, near the play area for Jonas. Leaving Gideon and Jonas to get comfortable, Rip and Clarissa headed to the small café nearby to get them food.

"Is there a reason you wanted a picnic today?" Clarissa asked as they joined the queue.

Rip shrugged, "Gideon finds cutlery difficult to use. If she's eating in public this makes her less self-conscious."

"That makes sense," Clarissa nodded, "She seems to be coping admirably with the change she's gone through."

"There are times she gets anxious," Rip replied, "But knows that we're all here to help her."

Clarissa smiled, "I'll make sure she knows to call me when she wants to talk or needs help that you can't give."

x

"Gideon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like being a woman now and not just a voice?"

Gideon smiled at the little boy's question, "Honestly," she took his hand, "It is a little scary because I am now so different from what I've always been, but I do like that I can hug you now."

Jonas grinned and threw his arms around her in a tight hug, "I like to hug you too." He let her go and looked at her thoughtfully, "You don't have to be scared, Gideon. Me and Daddy love you. We'll look after you."

"Thank you, Jonas," Gideon smiled, "I love you too."

His smile widened and he wrapped his arms around her waist leaning against her. Gideon rested her cheek against the little boy's hair, understanding suddenly why Rip loved to just hold his son in his arms sometimes. She spotted Rip and Clarissa coming towards them.

"It looks like our lunch is here," Gideon said, smiling with the boy pulled back and looked over to his father and grandmother walking towards them.

"You can have some of my cake," Jonas told her, "If Daddy didn't get you one."

"Thank you, Jonas."

x

Rip smiled as he and Gideon watched Jonas on the swing. Clarissa had headed home after lunch getting big hugs from Jonas and a promise from Gideon to call her if she needed to talk.

Feeling his phone buzz, Rip pulled it out and checked the message before answering quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Gideon asked softly.

Shaking his head Rip assured her, "It was just Caitlin checking how you are."

"Why did she not contact me?"

Rip gave her a slightly amused smile, "You don't have a phone, and unless you're not telling me something this was all she could do."

Gideon stared at him before she gave a cry of frustration, "This isn't right. I shouldn't be like this."

Rip moved and caught her in his arms, "It's okay. You're okay."

Tucking her head against his neck she sighed sadly, "I'm not meant to be like this, Captain. I can't look after you in this form."

Holding her tightly, Rip gently rubbed her back soothingly, "We look after each other now."

Gideon sniffed slightly not moving, keeping her face pressed against his shoulder.

"Let's get Jonas and we'll go home," Rip told her, "When we're in the house you can relax. Okay?"

She nodded again before stepping back to let him collect his son. Rip left her sitting at the table while he headed to the swings.

"Jonas," he said, "It's time to go home," Rip continued quickly before his son could protest, "Gideon needs to go back to the house now."

Jonas quickly slid off the swing and took Rip's hand heading back to where Gideon was sitting looking forlorn at the table. Jonas ran over and took her hand without a word, when she stood Rip led them back to the car so they could go home.

x

Rip watched over Gideon for the rest of the afternoon as she helped Jonas with his jigsaw puzzle. She'd been quiet since her small anxiety attack in the park, allowing Rip to bring her back to the house where Jonas insisted that she play with him.

The remainder of the day while Rip did his chores, he listened closely in case Gideon had another panic attack but thankfully, although quiet, she seemed alright.

After dinner, which Rip ensured was easy for Gideon to eat, they sat and watched one of Jonas movies. Rip put his son to bed, who knowing Gideon was upset gave her an extra long hug goodnight. Once he'd read Jonas that evenings' chapter and said goodnight to him Rip headed back down to check on Gideon.

She was curled up in the corner of the couch, staring at the screen that was showing one of the singing shows she enjoyed so much. Rip took a seat at her side, sliding his arms around her and pulled her close frowning when he heard her sob.

"I can't do this, Captain," she cried, "I want to be me again, I don't like…." she trailed off frustrated that she couldn't vocalise what she was feeling."

Rip hushed her, holding her close feeling her tears soak his t-shirt, "I'm here, Gideon. I know this is hard for you but you're not alone. You are never alone. I'm always here."

After several minutes she began to calm and pulled back from him, wiping her eyes Gideon gave him a soft shy smile.

Before she could say anything she yawned making Rip smile.

"You should go to bed," he told her, frowning at the panic that crossed her face.

"I am fine," Gideon said quickly trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

Rip gently rubbed her arm, he didn't realise she was still as scared of going to sleep as she had been, now she'd done it a few times.

"You can still sleep beside me," he reminded her, "If that will make you feel better."

Gideon nodded, "But you are not tired, are you?"

Rip mused for a moment, Gideon was obviously exhausted, but she would fight sleep if she was alone.

"Get ready for bed," Rip told her, "And come back down here. I've got an idea."

While Gideon changed, Rip took a pillow from the spare room along with a blanket. He made himself some tea and grabbed his book placing it on the table at the side of the couch. When Gideon arrived Rip sat, placing the pillow against his leg and motioning her to lie down.

With a shy smile she curled up on the couch, her head on the pillow, cuddling under the blanket she smiled when Rip gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay," he promised, "Go to sleep. I am right here with you."

Letting out a soft sigh Gideon's sleepy voice came, "Thank you, Rip."

"Any time," Rip assured her.

x

It was several hours later when Rip decided to head to bed, easing himself from beneath Gideon so he didn't wake her, he quickly cleared away his mug. Returning to the living room, Rip gently slid his arms around Gideon and lifted her easily. Carefully Rip carried Gideon up to the bedroom and gently rested her on the bed, smiling as she murmured slightly shifting to get comfortable in the new location.

Once he was confident Gideon was resting Rip pressed a kiss to her forehead. Changing into his nightwear Rip climbed into bed making sure he didn't wake her. Rip slid closer to Gideon, smiling that even in her sleep she instantly cuddled against him looking for his comfort.

Today was only the second full day that Gideon had been human, and Rip knew that it wasn't magically going to be easy for her to adjust to her situation. But he would do everything he could to help.

Rip tightened his arms around Gideon hearing her sigh happily and smiled as he closed his eyes falling asleep easily with his best friend in his arms.


End file.
